


This Guy's In Love With You

by SailorLestrade



Category: Olympics RPF, Swimming RPF
Genre: Allergies, Drinking, Drunk Driving, First Date, First Meeting, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Matchmaking, Ryan is oblivious, Sex, Slight Phlochte, Sneaking Around, Suicide Attempt, This is about Devon and Michael, but not a lot, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8203928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: When Ryan introduces Michael and Devon at a family party for Olympians, he never thought that they would end up falling in love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this is a guilty pleasure story of mine that I wanted to post. It probably won't be updated very often and I'm not expecting it to get that many reads. But I secretly really love Phlochte 2.0 so I hope you enjoy! :D

Michael didn’t want to be here. The music was loud, the food wasn’t that good, and there were so many people. USA Swimming was having a family party so that the members of the team could get to know each other better. To see that they were just swimming robots with little wind up switches on their back. Michael had already been through Sydney and Athens, and it all turned out okay. But he had also gotten into some trouble and his mother thought this would be a good idea. But, of course, she was off talking to someone. Last he saw of her, she was having a conversation with Ike Lochte and Jeanne Dwyer.

“Dude.” Ryan said, walking up to Michael with a drink in hand. “There’s booze.”

“Yeah, me and alcohol don’t exactly have a good relationship.” Michael said. Ryan shrugged and took a drink of his.

“Well, more for me then. God knows I need it. My mom keeps parading me around to all the parents and telling embarrassing stories. I’m just glad my sisters couldn’t come and my youngest brother isn’t here. Oh! Come here!” He pulled on Michael’s arm.

“What? Why?” Michael asked. He might have been bigger than Ryan, but he let himself be led away from the massive crowd of people to the tables where there weren’t as many people. He saw someone sitting at the table they were heading to. Head down, headphones on, blowing bubbles into the Dr. Pepper sitting in front of him.

“Yo, Devon.” Ryan said, smacking him some to get his attention. Devon looked up, pulling back the hood on his sweatshirt and pulling off his headphones. Michael stood there, mouth open some, heart beating fast, palms sweaty. “Michael, this is my little brother Devon. Devon, this is the GOAT.”

“Hey.” Devon said, a little shy. Michael didn’t answer, just staring. “Is…is there something wrong with him?”

“Oh, he’s just probably got brain damage from holding his breath for so long.” Ryan suggested. He elbowed Michael in the side, making him snap back to their world. Just how long had he been staring at Devon? Was he drooling? Oh god he was making a fool of himself…

“What?” He asked, looking at Ryan.

“Well, are you going to say hi to my brother, or are you going to stand there, looking at him like he has two heads?”

“Right. Sorry Devon. It’s nice to meet you.” Michael said, smiling at him. He offered his hand for the younger man to shake and when they touched…he was sure there was a spark and he could see in Devon’s eyes he thought the same.

“Oh, dude, there’s someone having a fight over there. I will be back.” Ryan made his exit then, heading over to the fight and checking out some pretty hot girls. Devon sighed.

“He’s not coming back.” He said. “He’s a pussy hound.” Michael had to laugh.

“Mind if I sit down?” He asked. Devon shrugged.

“Be my guest.”

 

Michael pulled out the chair and set down. He remembered hearing Ryan tell him stories about his brother. How much he loved him and defended him. He remembered Ryan telling him about the fact Devon was gay and when he came out to the family, their dad had beat him nearly to death. Ryan had cut classes and ran home to take Devon to the hospital. Ike had asked Ryan if Devon could stay with him, to keep him safe. And he had been there ever since. Ryan knew that Michael was gay too, so he wondered if maybe he was trying to set him up with his brother. But, then again, this was Ryan and he probably honestly didn’t even think of that.

“So, what are you listening to?” Michael asked. Devon looked down at his iPod.

“Uh, Lil’ Wayne.” He said. He saw Michael smile. “What?”

“Dude, I love Lil’ Wayne.” He said. Devon smiled and handed him one of his ear buds, which Michael took happily. They set there by each other, chatting and listening to the album. They both hated the party, but, for some reason, being around each other made it better. “Hey, want another Dr. Pepper?”

“I’d really like a beer, but I know that won’t happen with my mom here.” Devon said, glancing over at Ike.

“Trust me, beer can wait.” Michael joked. “Want something to eat?”

“Do they have cupcakes?” Devon laughed. “Just nothing with peanut butter, okay?”

“Sure.” Michael said. He grabbed him and Devon both a drink and brought him back a cupcake. He could see Ryan over in the corner, flirting up some poor girl who had fell into his trap. Michael shook his head and made his way back to Devon. He had a cheesy grin on his face when he saw Michael and his heart did that flip thing it did when he fell in love in high school.

“One cupcake, no peanut butter.” He said, smiling.

“Thanks.” Devon said, taking the cupcake. “I would go get one, but then my mom would try to set me up with someone and I just don’t have the patience for that today.” He chuckled.

“Oh, I get that. My mom used to try to set me up with girls from church all the time. When she found out I was gay, she tried to set me up with her hair dresser and parents from her school she knew were gay.” Devon nodded.

“That’s Ryan for you. Every time he finds out one of his friends is gay or has a gay brother, he’s slipping them my number.” He sighed and raised his drink. “To annoying moms and Ryan.” Michael laughed.

“I’ll toast to that.” They clinked their drinks and took a sip. They set there in silence for a little bit, watching as the mingling crowds started dying down. Michael rubbed his eyes tiredly.

“You should head home before they try to accuse you of having another DUI.” Devon said. Anyone else that made a comment about his past would’ve sent him into orbit, but, for some reason, Devon’s made him laugh.

“Yeah, I know.” He said. “But I have a question for you before I go.”

“Sure. What is it?” Devon asked. Michael smiled.

“Can I see you again sometime?” He asked. Devon was a little taken aback.

“You want to take me on a date?” Devon asked. Michael nodded. “But aren’t you and my brother…”

“What? A thing? No! Oh god no.” Michael shuddered some. “He does nothing for me. We’re just best friends, that’s it.” Devon nodded.

“I just thought…because I’m so much younger…”

“It’s less than ten years and you’re over eighteen, so I don’t think it’s that bad.” He smiled. “But if you don’t want to, I understand.”

“Oh, I do!” Devon said quickly. “I just didn’t want to be moving in on someone my brother is with.” Michael just smiled and grabbed a napkin from the center of the table. He looked around for a pen then leaned over to a girl at the table by him.

“Excuse me, do you have a pen?” He asked. She searched through her purse.

“I have lipstick.” She said. He smiled and accepted it.

“Thank you. I’ll give it right back.” He quickly wrote his number on the napkin and slid it to Devon. “I expect a text or a call from you soon.”

“In three days?” Devon asked, meaning the unspoken man rule. Michael just laughed.

“Hopefully sooner.” He passed the lipstick back over to the girl. “Well, I’m going to go now. I’ll talk to you soon.” Devon smiled at him before Michael leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on his lips, making Devon turn a bright red. Michael left then, passing by Ryan who was coming back into the hall.

“Hey man, off already? The night’s still young!”

“Yeah but I have training in the morning. And so do you.” He laughed. “See you tomorrow Lochte.” With that, Michael left. Ryan came over to Devon, who had just slipped the napkin into his pants pocket so his brother wouldn’t see it. 

“Hey, ready to go home? Mom looks tired so I thought we’d drop her off.”

“Yeah, let’s go.” Devon said, standing up and heading out with Ryan. Ryan examined his brother’s face, seeing the small smile and the light blush.

“What are you smiling about?” Ryan asked.

“Oh, nothing.” Devon said, trying to hide the smile on his face. Little did Ryan know that he had played matchmaker and it was actually going to work.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Devon texts Michael

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I should probably clear up a few things. Some things, such as Devon's arrest, Mike's second DUI, and Rio might come up in this, if I can figure out how to work it. If not, then congrats, we have a new AU where the Lochtes and Phelps have done nothing wrong lol :P. Also, does anyone know the age gap between Devon and Ryan? Because I have no idea how old they are so in my head right now, Devon's like 18. Anyway, enjoy!!

Devon laid awake half the night, staring at his phone. It had just been upgraded at Ryan’s insistence, saying that he couldn’t have a sibling of his walking around carrying a slider phone. But Devon didn’t care about all the apps on it or anything like that. At least, right now he didn’t care. He just cared about the phone number that he had gotten at the party.

He spent a good part of the morning, looking at the napkin that he had hung on his corkboard of memories. It was nestled in between postcards, photos, letters, tickets from trips to watch Ryan, and football memories before he broke his wrist.

He finally goes to his closet and pulls out boxes of things from his room when he lived at home. There were some football trophies, his old Army men set, a doll he had stolen from Megan…

“Where is it?” He asked, going through all the childhood memories that now set in a cardboard box. He finally found it and smiled. He cheered a bit as he found his old Magic 8 Ball. He took it over to his bed and flopped down on it. “Should I text him?” He asked the ball, shaking it. He did it several times and each time, he got the exact same answer.

Yes

“What are you doing?” Ryan asked from the doorway, making his brother jump and the ball flew out of his hands, hitting the rug.

“Dude, knock. You scared the shit out of me.” Devon said. Ryan laughed and walked in, scooping up the fallen toy.

“I haven’t seen this thing since you were like fourteen.” Ryan set down on the bed by Devon. “What kind of life altering decision are you making this time? Mac n’ cheese or dino nuggets?”

“Oh, fuck you.” Devon said. Ryan shook his head.

“Nah, I’m straight.” He laughed. “But seriously, what is the important question?”

“Nothing.” Devon said. “Just had some nostalgia or some shit.” Ryan looked over at the corkboard then and saw the napkin.

“Well, this is new.” He said, looking at it. “Lipstick? Is this a girls number?”

“No, it’s a guy.” Devon explained. “He didn’t have a pen and the girl by him only had some lipstick.”

“When did you get it?” Ryan asked, being a little noisy. But that’s just how Ryan was.

“Last night at the party while you were sniffing out pussy.” Devon said. Ryan smirked some.

“Wow. Mike set you up or something?” Ryan asked.

“Or something…” Devon said some. Ryan smiled.

“Good. Mike’s got good game. He could teach you a thing or two. When we go out to the clubs, his gold medals bring all the boys to the yard.” He laughed some at his joke, and Devon even cracked a smile.

“I can’t believe that string of words just came out of your mouth bro.” Devon laughed. Ryan just smirked.

“So, are you going to hit him up?” Ryan asked. Devon looked at him.

“You think I should?” Devon asked. Ryan patted his shoulder.

“Of course man! You need to get laid. Those condoms I bought you for your birthday are going to expire if you don’t.”

“Gross. You’re my brother. You’re supposed to tell me not to have sex.” Devon laughed. If only Ryan knew he was going to be texting though… “Yeah, I think I’ll send him a text.”

“That’s my boy!” Ryan clapped his back. “Well, tomorrow is practice, so today is carb day. I’m heading to the wing place with the boys. Trying to convince Mike to go with us before he heads back to Baltimore, but he’s a stick in the mud.”

“I thought you said he had good game.”

“He does. He just doesn’t take them home very often.” Ryan shrugged. “Anyway, I’ll see you later unless you want to come.”

“Nah. Go enjoy your wings. I’ll see you later.” Ryan left then. Devon grabbed his phone and opened his messenger. His heart was beating a mile a minute. This wasn’t just some guy. This was his brother’s teammate for the past two Olympics. Someone that his brother considered a very good friend. But Devon sighed and decided to just go simple and typed the message.

_Hey_

****

Michael heard the vibration of his phone as he snored in his bed. He was staying in Florida for a couple weeks under Bob’s instance that he get along a little better with his teammates before they hated his guts more than they already do. He rolled over and grabbed his phone from the nightstand. He didn’t remember requesting a wakeup call.

He saw the text and he set up some. He had an idea of who this was, but he wanted to play it cool. He might look awkward as could be, but he wanted to at least come off as suave and sophisticated.

_Who is this?_

He waited a bit before his phone went off again.

_Um, it’s Devon. From last night. Devon Lochte. Ryan’s brother…_

Just from reading the text, Michael could see how nervous he was. He couldn’t help but smile though. He wasn’t like his brother. He wasn’t cocky and on point. Michael knew he was going to like him a lot.

_Oh hey Devon. So glad you texted._

They continued to text throughout the morning, Michael not having his phone too far from him at all times. Conversation seemed to come so naturally with the younger man. It was so easy to be himself around him. Not the multi gold medal winning Olympic swimmer. Just Michael.

_Can I take you out while I’m still in Florida?_

****

Devon wasn’t sure how to answer. On one hand, he would love to, but on the other hand, there was his brother. He knew Michael and Ryan weren’t a thing, but how would he feel if his brother started dating one of his friends like that? Ryan had told him to hit the guy up whose number he had. So what if Devon forgot the one little detail that it was Michael Phelps? He groaned and rubbed his forehead.

“Ryan, why are you cock blocking when you’re not even here?” Devon asked aloud. Finally, he had enough and decided to text him back, with a satisfied smile on his face.

_Yes_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Devon and Mike go out on a date

Devon awkwardly pulled at the collar of the polo he was wearing. Most of the clothes he had in his closet were comfortable and made sense for going to class, catching a wave, or just hanging out. But for a first date with the greatest swimmer of all time. He had been on dates before and had never felt this nervous. Was there still time to cancel?

When the waitress had come over to get his drink order, he explained he was meeting a date and would order their drink too. She smiled at his nervousness.

“Is your date over twenty-one?” She asked, looking at him.

“Uh…yeah.” Devon said, playing with his napkin.

“Well, I can leave that drink menu for you, but I won’t bring it until they come in.” Devon shook his head.

“He had problems with alcohol. I don’t want to make a bad impression.” He looked through the list of drinks offered. Mountain Dew, Dr. Pepper, water, tea, and other things. It wasn’t a fancy restaurant, so they wouldn’t look at you weird if you didn’t have a glass of wine sitting in front of you, but he wasn’t sure what to get him. He reread the drink menu at least a hundred times before he settled on a Mountain Dew for himself and an iced tea for Michael.

It was about five minutes after the time that Michael said he would meet Devon at the restaurant. Any other time, Devon would sit at a club or something for about thirty minutes after he agreed to meet someone. He didn’t even feel bad if they stood him up. But, for some reason, the idea of being stood up by Michael hurt him.

“I’m so sorry. Traffic was awful and I’m not used to driving in Florida.” Michael chuckled as he came in. Devon stood up and smiled at him.

“Oh, it’s okay.” Devon said, wiping his hands some on his pants that he was wearing. His palms were so sweaty. Michael leaned in and kissed his cheek before taking his seat across from him. Michael looked so cool and in control on the outside, but on the inside, he was just as nervous as Devon was. His heart was beating a mile a minute. “I, uh, got you an iced tea.” Devon said.

“Good call.” Michael laughed, a little awkward. “Why didn’t you get yourself a beer? I know how much you wanted one at the party.”

“I’m not twenty-one yet.” Devon shrugged. “Ryan lets me drink at home, but I legally can’t while out in public. Even though some clubs turn their heads because Ryan pumps a lot of money into their business.”

“Well, I’m not exactly the poster child for anti-underage drinking.” Michael laughed, sipping his tea. The silence got a little awkward so they both looked at their menus, trying to figure out what they want. Their waitress walked by and Devon stopped her.

“Uh, is any of this stuff cooked in peanut oil or anything like that?” He asked shyly. She smiled at him.

“Nope. We cook in corn oil mainly.” She explained. “Just some of the desserts have peanuts and such. But if you want one, we can make sure to make you one without.” She smiled sweetly. Devon relaxed some.

“Thank you very much.” He said. She nodded and left, leaving them to look over their menus. Mike glanced up at Devon over his.

“So, you’re allergic to peanuts?” He asked. Devon nodded. “That explains about the no peanut cupcake. How long have you known?”

“Uh, I think I was four or five. Ryan had Reese Pieces that he bought at a football game. My throat swelled up and I couldn’t breathe. I’m pretty sure I passed out too. It was pretty awful.” Devon shrugged and decided on a burger.

“Dude, that sucks.” Michael said, deciding on the fish. “So you’ve never had a Reese Cup or anything?” Devon shook his head. “You poor, deprived person.” He chuckled. Their food was brought out soon. Devon looked at Michael’s plate of tilapia.

“That’s considered like cannibalism or something.” Devon said, making Michael raise an eyebrow in confusion. “You know, because you’re part fish.” He said with a shy smile. Once it hit Michael what he had said, he started laughing.

“That was good.” He said, a genuine smile on his face. Devon smiled back and dug into his burger. They kept glancing up at each other during the meal, not talking much but just studying each other.

Devon looked a bit like Ryan. He wasn’t as thinned out as Ryan was, but he certainly was just as tan. His hair was neatly cut, making Michael wonder if it had always been like that or if Ryan had dragged him to the salon with him and made him get it cut. But Michael also noticed that Devon seemed a little uncomfortable.

“Is everything okay?” Michael asked, taking a bite of his fish.

“Huh?” Devon asked, looking up from his fries.

“You just look…uncomfortable?” Michael said. Devon chuckled a little.

“Oh. Sorry about that. I’m just not really used to dressing up. T-shirts and shorts are mainly what I wear. A hoodie if it’s raining and I have to walk a lot.” Devon explained, pulling at the collar on his polo. Michael had honestly forgotten about the fact that he was still in school.

“I got used to wearing polos a while ago. It gets better with time.” He chuckled. “You look nice though.” Devon smiled. It was a goofy little smile and it made Michael’s heart flutter. He might have competed in Olympics and won more than enough medals, but he was finding it so hard to keep up a conversation without making a complete fool of himself. He couldn’t figure out how Ryan could always make his rounds with the girls and not be like this. Unless there was something much different about this connection then all of his.

The main course was finished and they set there, just chatting. The longer the date went on, the easier it was to talk to each other. Talking about Devon’s school, what Michael did to survive it, and everything else they could think of. Finally, as the sky grew dark and the restaurant crowd started to thin out, they left. They stood out on the sidewalk, leaning up against Devon’s car.

“I had a great time tonight.” Michael said, smiling at him. Devon nodded.

“I did too.” Devon said, his heart doing that nervous thing it would do.

“I’d like to see you again before I head back to Baltimore, if that’s okay with you.” Michael said. “I’m still here for another week.”

“I’d like that a lot.” Devon said, smiling. “Let’s just not tell my brother just yet, okay?” Michael laughed and nodded.

“The last thing I want to do is piss your brother off.” He smiled. “I’ll text you later. Maybe we can go catch a game or something. Do something fun.”

“That sounds good.” He smiled at hi. “Goodnight Michael. Thank you for a wonderful dinner.” Michael smiled. He leaned in and kissed Devon then, Devon kissing back this time. Out of all the goodnight kisses either of them had ever had, this one was the best. It was like electricity running through their veins. But after a moment, Michael pulled back, allowing Devon to get in his car. He waved goodbye and drove away, Michael walking to his own car.

Was he really starting to fall for his best friends brother?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Dev see each other again.

“And just where were you last night sir?” Ryan asked as Devon came down late in the morning. Ryan had already been up for a few hours. He had ran laps, done his pushups, sit ups, and other exercises. Just because he wasn’t in a pool every morning didn’t mean he wasn’t training. Devon was a little surprised to see him standing at the island in the middle of the kitchen with the blender.

“What are you making?” Devon called over the noise of the blender. After a minute, Ryan stopped the blender and poured the thick contents into a glass.

“A smoothie. Want one?” Ryan asked. Devon shook his head.

“My luck, you’d put like laxatives in it or some shit like that.” Devon said, going into the pantry to find his Poptarts. Ryan chuckled to himself as he sipped his smoothie, pleased with the taste.

“Would I do that to you?” He asked, already knowing the answer but just wanting to tease his brother. Devon glared at his brother as he set his Poptarts on the counter. That was all the answer that Ryan needed before he started laughing.

“You’re an asshole.” Devon said, getting the toaster to heat up his food.

“And you’re still dodging my question.” Ryan said back. Devon looked at him, a little confused.

“What question?” He asked.

“Where were you last night?” Ryan asked. “I didn’t think you had plans.”

“How do you know that I went out? I could’ve been at home watching movies or something.”

“Jokes on you, I came home last night instead of going out. I was exhausted from practice. Conor kept doing stupid shit and I got in trouble for it.” Ryan explained. “And I know that you didn’t come in until after midnight.”

After finishing up the date with Michael, Devon had drove around Gainsville for a while, just thinking about everything. The fact that that had been the best date he had had in months. The fact that this was his brother’s best friend and teammate. The fact that just a couple years ago, he was watching from the stands of the Beijing National Aquatic Center as this man broke records and stole people’s hearts. This man with the adorably cute smile and determined eyes…dreamy, dreamy eyes…

“I just was out.” Devon said, shrugging. “Drove around some. Nothing big.”

“Did you meet someone?” Ryan asked and Devon’s heart beat a little faster. He wasn’t sure if he should tell Ryan about him and Michael. It might turn out to be nothing and he didn’t want to get his brother worked up over something that might not even happen.

“Nah. Just got a bite to eat. Saw Phelps while I was out. He seems to be enjoying his vacation.” Ryan laughed.

“Yeah. He’s a real dick magnet. I could tell you so many stories.” Ryan said, smiling. Devon shook his head.

“Please don’t.” He groaned some. Millie and Carter ran in then, chasing after each other. Devon grabbed Millie’s collar, stopping her from chasing her best friend. She whimpered some but when she saw Devon, she started wagging her tail and licking his other hand. “How’s my pretty girl? Is Carter being mean to you?”

“Carter would never hurt a fly.” Ryan said, right as Carter ran into the island where Ryan was standing. Devon burst out laughing.

“He’ll just hurt himself.” Devon laughed. “Come on Millie girl, let’s go for a walk.” He got his Poptarts and ate them on the way up to the hall closet to get her leash. Most people didn’t mind if Millie and Carter walked around without their leashes, but there was that one nosey old lady on the corner that just set there with her phone waiting for one of the Lochte boys to fuck up so she could call the police.

“Take Carter too dude!” Ryan called after his brother.

“Take him yourself! I hate trying to walk both of them when they see a squirrel. I’m not exactly an Olympic swimmer with muscles!”

“Come on bro. I’m sore.”

“You’re the one that wanted to do this sport. Not me.”

“You’re just bitter that you broke your wrist and can’t play football anymore.” Ryan shot back.

“Fuck you!” Devon said, hooking up Millie to her leash and taking her out for a walk.

****

There was a little dog park not too far from the house, but far enough away that Ryan couldn’t just send Carter over so Devon would have to take care of him. It did Millie some good to get out and get some air. And it did Devon some good too.

When they got to the park, Devon let Millie off her leash so she could go explore the sights. He set down on a bench and sighed, watching her walk around and sniff other dogs and trees. He closed his eyes for a second, arms stretched out on the back of the bench and his head leaning back some, allowing the warm Florida sun to touch him.

“Well, fancy seeing you here.” A familiar voice said. Devon opened his eyes and that goofy grin popped up onto his face as he saw Michael standing there. Herman was pulling on his leash, wanting to go play with the other dogs. Michael let him free and he ran up to Millie, chasing after a butterfly with her.

“Hey there Michael.” Devon laughed some. He moved over on the bench. “Take a seat?” Michael nodded and set down by him, watching the dogs run around for a bit. There was a thick silence between them for a little bit, before Devon finally decided to talk. “So…are you stalking me now or something?”

“All day, every day.” Michael joked, making Devon laugh. “Herman and I went for a jog this morning and were actually on our way over to your and Ryan’s place to see if you guys wanted to play X-Box or something. But then we saw you and your dog out here and decided to take a detour.”

“Does this count as date number two then?” Devon asked. “Because if it is, I am horribly underdressed.” He laughed some. But he and Michael were both wearing basketball shorts and t-shirts, so he wasn’t alone. He felt Michael’s hand rest on top of his.

“I mean, it can be. No one said that a date has to happen as a fancy restaurant or anything like that.” Michael replied. Devon smiled at him as his phone rang then. Ryan had stolen his phone one night and created himself a custom ringtone for when he called Devon. “Jeah boy! It’s Reezy! Pick up ya phone!” Devon groaned and Michael chuckled.

“I’m going to kill him.” He whispered under his breath as he answered. “What do you want Ryan? I’m busy!”

“ _Dude, no need to be so pissy. Did I interrupt you getting laid or something?_ ” Ryan asked, laughing to himself some.

“Yeah, right here in front of the elementary school. A nun is video taping us.” Devon said, rolling his eyes.

“ _Devon you sick bastard!_ ” Ryan laughed. “ _That’s why you didn’t take Carter, isn’t it?_ ”

“What do you want perv?” Devon asked. Michael just chuckled some.

“ _While you’re out, can you get some popcorn and a movie from Redbox? I forgot that I’m having some friends over this evening and I gotta clean up your shit._ ” Ryan explained.

“I’m not the one who thought it would be a good idea to eat Fruity Pebbles and Skittles before trying one of Rick’s Inferno shots.” Devon said, groaning at the memory of the smell and the image of his brother literally puking up a rainbow. “You clean up the stain in the carpet. I cleaned up the mess when it first happened.”

“ _I meant your games and your basketball shorts._ ” Ryan said. Devon shook his head. He knew that his brother was just trying to annoy him at this point. He kept all his shorts up in his room and the one time he took the games up there to play on the system he had in his room to watch Netflix on, Ryan threw a big fit because he couldn’t find Call of Duty.

“Yeah okay. Be home later.” He hung up as he heard Ryan asking him to get Carter for a walk. He sighed. “Ryan Lochte is a professional cock blocker.”

“Tell me about it.” Michael whispered under his breath. He looked at Devon. “I still want to take you out on another date.”

“Are you sure? I mean, you know my brother…”

“I also know he’s not that bright. I mean, I’m not either, but he woke me up in the middle of the night to tell me he figured out why they called “Where’s Waldo” that, because you have to find Waldo…” Michael told him, making Devon burst out laughing.

“Oh my god, that’s too good.” Devon laughed. “But he was probably high or drunk at the time. He has fortune cookie revelations sometimes like that.” Devon stood up and whistled for Millie to come over. She had been chasing after Herman, who had gotten off his leash to play with his new friend. “Well, I have nothing to do tonight. And if Ryan’s having people over, I don’t want to be there.”

“How about we go see a movie? Or two?” Devon smiled. He felt he hadn’t smiled this much in a long time.

“Sounds good. Just no fancy restaurants. I don’t have enough polo shirts.” Michael laughed. “What? I have the wardrobe of a poor college student.” He stood up and put Millie back on her leash. “Text me with a time and I’ll meet you there. If you come over, Ryan will rope you into whatever party he’s having tonight.” Michael nodded.

“I’ll see you tonight.” He watched as Devon and Millie walked off. Herman set by him, whimpering a little. He had loved playing with Millie. Michael scratched his ears. “Us Phelps’ have it bad, don’t we?” He laughed. “Well, come on. Let’s head back to the hotel before the other Lochte sees us and gets pissed because we didn’t decide to stay at his house.” The two of them walked off, Michael excited for tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Devon tells Ryan he has a date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of chapter. I don't have much motivation. Hopefully I'll get back on a regular schedule soon.

When Devon had come back home with Millie, Ryan immediately dragged him to the store with him so he could help him buy food and drinks for his epic party. Devon went along, because he knew that if he let his brother go by himself, he would come home with twelve cases of Mountain Dew and ten bottles of vodka. He pushed the cart as Ryan looked around.

“Ladies.” Ryan said, winking at a couple of college aged girls who were shopping in the produce area.

“Can’t you go five minutes without hitting on someone?” Devon asked as he stopped to grab some vegetables. He knew Ryan wouldn’t think about getting anything healthy to eat. And baby carrots didn’t have to be cooked. Devon wasn’t even sure if Ryan knew how to turn on the range.

“Yeah. While I’m sleeping.” Ryan said. “Where is the alcohol aisle in this place?” He was looking around at all the sides.

“At the other end of the store. We will get there.” Devon said. “So, why a party?”

“One big bash before I dive headfirst back into Olympic training. London is next year. I need to unwind before I get down to business.” Ryan explained. Devon grabbed a few bags of chips as he listened to his brother.

“Don’t most people do that after the competition?” He asked. “And you still go out and party anyway.”

“This is the first year your actually lived with me during the Olympics little bro. I get down to business.” Devon smirked a little. Some of the things that Ryan would say just had a way of making him smile.

“Too bad you couldn’t be like that with school.” Devon joked, making Ryan flip him off.

“Such a smart ass.”

“Just studied my big brother.”

They continued through the rest of the store in silence before coming to the alcohol section. Ryan smiled. This was his Toys R’ Us. Devon had actually told him a few times that he should open his own liquor stores or something instead of his own clothing store. Devon stood at the end of the aisle, watching as his over excited brother ran up and down the aisle, grabbing a few bottles and placing them in cart.

“Okay, you have enough to give a small army. I think we’re good.” Devon laughed. “Plus you’ll probably end up going to end up at one of the clubs anyway.”

“Well, make sure to bring your ID. Not like they card you anyway.” Ryan said as they headed to the check out. He started loading things onto the belt when Devon spoke up.

“Actually, I have other plans tonight.” Devon explained, making Ryan freeze and look up at him. “I’m going to the movies.”

“With who?” He asked, slowly setting things up on the checkout counter.

“Uh, just someone.” He said, not really wanting to come right out and say that he was going out on another date with Michael. Ryan didn’t even know that Michael had gotten a hotel in Gainesville, because it was cheaper than the surrounding cities and there was a pool right there that he could use if he decided to swim on his vacation.

“Is this the same someone that you were out with last night?” Ryan quizzed. “Do I need to pull a Kristin and demand you introduce them to me?”

‘No.” Devon said. “Just worry about your party.”

“Can’t now.” Ryan said. “My little brother has a date with a mystery man. Going to keep thinking about that all night.”

“Yeah, until some poor girl from my chemistry class or my European lit class starts dancing on the coffee table.” Devon laughed, shaking his head. “Come on man, I’m an adult. I can take care of myself.”

“Just let me run a background check on the guy at least.” Ryan said as the woman at the counter started scanning everything, just glancing up long enough for Ryan to flash her his ID. Most people in Gainesville didn’t card him, because this was Ryan Lochte, but he just got used to doing it because there was that one person who would throw a big stink.

“Dude, just let it go.” Devon sighed.

“I want to meet him though.” Ryan said, not even bothering to watch the total.

“Maybe.” Devon said, shrugging. “Not sure where this is going honestly. If I think it’s going more than just a couple of drinks, I’ll let you know. Now stop it before I start calling you Kristin.” Ryan glared at him.

“You wouldn’t dare…”

“You’re hair’s long enough. Just a dress and lipstick away.” Devon stuck his tongue out at Ryan. Thankfully, Ryan couldn’t say anymore because the lady asked him to pay and Devon knew he would forget what he said. He always did.

They took the bags out to Ryan’s car, him going on a mile a minute about how he hoped hot Jessica or Sultry Tiffany would be at the party, throwing in random “jeah’s” as he went. But Devon was lost in his own thoughts, nodding a couple times so Ryan thought he was listening.

He helped Ryan unload the bags when they got back to their place. Well, Devon carried the bags in while Ryan flirted with some girls who were out walking their dogs. He invited them to the party, making Devon roll his eyes.

“Bet you don’t even remember their names.” Devon said as Ryan walked to the door.

“Names? Uh…I need to write these things down…” He groaned. “But they’re coming to the party tonight, so I’ll have another chance. Even though my wingman won’t be here to help me out.”

“I’m sure Conor will be here.” He chuckled. “Well, I’ll let you get ready for your party.”

“Are you sure I can’t make you change your mind about your date?” Ryan asked as Devon made his way to his room. He wanted to get a little nap in before getting ready for his date. He wasn’t sure how long he and Michael would be out tonight, but he didn’t want to fall asleep during it.

“Nope.” Devon smiled and made his way to his room. He shut and locked his door, because he knew Ryan would try to do something. He always did. He laid back on his bed and smiled. He had never been this excited about a date before. He fell asleep with a small smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment!!


End file.
